


Cocoons

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Marco, demon marco, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: Like a butterfly stuck in a chrysalis, waiting for the perfect moment, Marco was waiting for the day He could burst forth and fly away and find his inner home.{Adopted from RubyPine on Wattpad}
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 

«────« ⋅ʚ. ᴍᴀʀᴄᴏ .ɞ⋅ »────»

My hazel brown orbs fluttered open at the loud blaring sound of my alarm clock and my glossy from sleep eyes wandered to the clock to see what time it was.

It was 6:30 in the morning but then I started to wonder why was I supposed to be awake at this god forsaken time.

Then it struck me as quick as a flash of a camera, I'm going to go live in Mewni with Star and Eclipsa. I only have vague memories of the actual background of Mewni, I of course remember the adventures we had but besides the action, I don't remember a damn thing.

But the main reason why I really wanted to go was due to the fact that Eclipsa figured out my secret. A secret i'd rather keep from Star and any of my friends because if they knew, I probably wouldn't be trusted anymore.

Eclipsa was the only one who figured out what spell me mother had used on me when I was a baby. The spell that was flickering away like a broken light in a horror film. Eclipsa told me she could redo the spell but I wasn't interested and thought it was best that all my friends from earth would forget about me.

Let their memories of Marco fade, after all, from the moment on after spell breaks, no one on earth would understand what happened. It's better to vanish than to explain, why all of a sudden why I am different than what I was before.

My thoughts were intruded by a loud banging on my door,

"Marco! Get up sleepyhead, your mom says breakfast is done! So hurry up!" Star said in her giggly tone excitement rushing through her at the thought of eating my Mom's double chocolate pancakes.

"Give me a second, I'll be right there!" I called back and received a 'okay' from outside the door which were followed by loud footsteps.

I sat up and put my head in my mocha hands, I was thinking about the future, would Star talk to me after I've lied to her. Eclipsa told me not to worry because if Star was truly my friend then she would be okay but Star is like a deck of uno cards; unpredictable.

I mean I lied to Star about why I wanted to stay in Mewni, I told her I wanted to stay to be her, Eclipsa's and Meteora's guard. But Eclipsa was going to help me every step of the way.

Eclipsa actually knew my father back when she was married to that powdered donut and they had met at a ball.

I stood and started to dress in my usual outfit, a crimson red hoodie, black skinny jeans with a blank white shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how more round my face is becoming and how I had curves I've never had before.

It must be a effect of the spell wearing off but I had no time, Star and my parents were waiting. 

I then walked down the old creaking stairs to find my mom putting pancakes on the table along with crispy over easy eggs and sizzling bacon. 

My dad was sitting at the table drinking his black coffee, how he drinks it black I will never know and reading the newspaper. I took a quick glance and it was Echo Creek news but with a closer glance I can see a cover of a magazine known as Echoing Gossip hidden behind the newspaper.

I sat down next to star who was loading her plate up with multiple items of food. I was tempted to start eating first but where would my manners be?

"Good morning star, mom, dad" I said to them, my voice came out exhausted and small due to my lack of sleep.

"good morning son" both my parents said with a light chipper tone that made me want to barf from how sweet and caring it was. I didn't say anything in response to them but filled up my plate with food instead.

"Hey star do you want some orange juice" I asked her since the orange juice was closer to me than her and I wasn't in the mood for it. I also noticed how Star's cup was empty as well so I offered.

"yea thanks Marco" Star replied shortly, I of course opened the Tropicana top and poured some of the bright orange liquid into the translucent glass right next to her plate. I then grabbed my fork ready to devour my food like a wolf but I started to think and spoke my thoughts just as quick,

"Hey uh mom and dad...I'm really going to miss you guys." I suddenly lost my appetite and Star was just finishing hers. I mean I was starving but it was just lost.

"Oh hunny we're going to miss you so much too" my mom said while tears started to clutter around her waterline and I knew that I had to glance away because the second she starts to cry I'll soon follow.

"Si niño, your mother is right my boy we will, so much..do you really have to leave" my dad follwed my mother's previous statement with his own. I really wanted to stay, but I couldn't. 

"Yeah, I do, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it" I told them wistfully knowing that they soon would forget me, their memories fading like cotton candy being bathed in water.

"Hey star do you have every thing packed" I asked knowing she would end up forgetting something, like she always does. If it wasn't a toothbrush, it would be a maxi pad, or her headband and or her body wash. 

"Uhhhh...no But Ishould probably check again to be sure" Star had said quickly in a hurried pace before running upstairs to finish packing or to be sure she didn't miss a single thing. Because it would be a pain in the neck to come back.

"I'm gonna go help her" I told my parents, tired of the five seconds of dead unmoving silence before walking upstairs to her room. A sigh left my lips as I put my foot down on the top step.

"Hey Star do you need some help with your packing?" I asked her with a wavering tone putting my hands behind my back in a shy gesture. Just like mother.

"Yea I do actually" her sky blue orbs brightened and her white yellowish teeth flashed in glee, she knew I wouldn't let her forget anything.

"Ok do you have all your clothes packed?" I crossed my arms letting my mocha orbs scan across her five very large suitcases.

"Yup check" she gestured a check mark with drawing it in the air.

"All your hygiene products and stuff" I referred to her hair brush, toothbrush, feminine hygiene as well.

"Um half of it I'll go get the rest right know" she replied once with a slower than her previous tone but it was still tumbled out of her lips, she came back with the rest of it in armfuls and stuffed it into her bag I then asked her about the rest of her stuff. 

"Do you have you spell book and all of your things from mewni packed up?" Because hell would break loose if that book was lost. God doesn't even know what power that book contains.

"Yes except for my spell book I can't seam to find it can you help me look for it" she immediately crawled under her bed to look for it and I went into my room since my room is like Star's second room.

"Sure" I said realizing I didn't respond to her and soon after I searched my room I started helping her look around her's, I was looking everywhere but I still couldn't find it. 

That was until star shouted out with a giggle that would belong to a gleeful child,

"I found it!" Oh thank the stars above she's found the one thing that could possibly destroy everything in it's wake.

"Good I'll go get my bags then we can say good bye and leave" I told her knowing saying good bye was just for her. I know how attached she got to my parents especially since day one.

Because It was useless for me to say good bye in a few months nobody would remember me anyways especially when they had Marco Jr on the way. 

Thinking about it was kinda sad the people that raised me and all the people who know as Marco Diaz the safe kid. Would all forget me anything the would remind them of me would disappear or be replaced with someone else's name or face

I would no longer exists in their world like some sort of extinct animal which some times made me sad but I knew that it was for their own good.   
I would never be coming back here and in a few months I would becoming my true self, a self I couldn't wait to get back to.

I knew it was for the better that they all forget me like a neglected wilting rose and just let the wind sweep me away off somewhere better.

Once I got to my room I looked all around it the pictures of me and my parents, friends, my sensi, and all my other family. 

Were taken down and packed away along with my posters all my clothes were packed away well enough for a few months after that I will have to buy some new clothes, well that part shouldn't be difficult especially with the royalty money I'm getting for the Turdina dolls that sold like coffee at 6 in the morning.

Every thing was packed away except one thing the dress my father gave me before I left, my mother bring me to earth to be safe.

I know that the spell would be broken by the time the next blood moon ball came around, Because it was on my sixteenth birthday that the spell would break.

I also remembered that this was the day of the blood moon Ball, the place where my parents met and fell in love.

At the stroke of midnight I will no longer will be Marco diaz, I'll be Marianna Butterfly.

I'll finally be free from the tight cocoon which was the spell that constricted me like a vice.

But before I went with Star I rushed over to my closet and grabbed the one thing my father left me before he vanished in the form of death, he was slaughtered like a pig in front of hundreds of Mewman's on Queen Moon's orders.

That one thing was a dress.

The dress was a milky white with multiple rose designs on it, The dress also came with heels and a pure white Kentucky derby hat with crimson details I loved it because it reminds of the people who raised me in place of my parents, well my real ones and their culture. 

My real father was a full blooded demon but my mother was a half breed demon but my mother told me she didn't find out until her coordination day, which was according to tradition her 14th birthday. 

So because of my mother, my father Learned all about the culture she was raised in, which was the Mewman culture and he loved it. 

So he created my dress and whole blood moon ball out fit to represent her culture and his.

I loved the dress and not only because it was one of the only things that I have left of my father, it was elegant and special because there was so much love and effort into the dress and it really showed. 

"Hey Marco do you have all your stuff ready we need to leave soon" Star said while knocking on the door.

That's when I realized I had zoned out thinking about my parents, I've been thinking about them a lot lately.

"Okay Star! just have to grab one more thing" I told before grabbing my secret box it was a dark wooden box with a red circle with black wings coming out from the sides of it. 

It also had dark purple crescent moons on the sides of the wings they looked exactly like my moms cheek marks. 

Inside of it was my moms wand which they created a second one for the next queen but know one knew about it. 

There also was a gift of my father a necklace well it was more of a choker it had a black silky ribbon with a red crescent blood moon charm. 

It also had a sliver chain connected to the ribbon that hung down hanging off of it was a purple moon with black wings to represent both my family. 

One of the wings was a butterfly wing like my mother's and a bat wing that represent my fathers wings. Once I that was packed away I went down stairs with my bags 

"Hey star I'm ready to go" I told her. Once Star had her heartfelt goodbye with my 'parents' we then walked through the portal and in to stars room where Eclipsa was waiting for us with a bouncing Meteora in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2

«────« ⋅ʚ. ᴍᴀʀɪᴀɴɴᴀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

"Well hello there children now Marco if you'll follow me I will show you to your room since Star already knows hers" eclipsa said her dark maroon lips were spread due to a sweet smile which made her look more youthful despite the fact she looks like she's 28. 

Eclipsa had her hat off which let her dark greenish teal hair cascade over her milky pale shoulders and her slim eyes only had eyeliner and mascara without her usual black eyeshadow.

"Ok" I replied with gratitude for letting me stay here and helping me before grabbing my two bags before following her out of the main hall.

"See ya later Star" I told said girl with a nod of my head symbolizing a wave since my hands were full she the replied with 

"yea....yeah, see ya later Marco" with a sigh and just saw that she was looking on the ground finding it very intriguing.

I then left the main hall filled with beautiful paintings and flowers following the true queen of Mewni to my new room.

"So Marco are you ready to tell star your little secret yet" eclipsa asked me, she looked nervous and gazed at me with sympathetic mauve orbs. I sighed and put my hand in hers and continued to walk with her beside me,

"No but I still have a few months before I have to so hopefully by then I will be ready" I felt tears in my eyes imagining Star's disgusted face and screaming in my face, maybe possibly slapping me.

"It must be so hard to tell her this isn't truly YOU." Eclipsa wrapped her arm around my middle and I just wanted to cry knowing Eclipsa was very motherly towards me.

"Yeah, it's just we've been friends for so long and I have kept this for her I have no idea of how she will act when I finally do tell her" I told Eclipsa because I really was scared. I have told Eclipsa this fear many times yet she still comforts me through them.

I had no idea how to tell her I'm a butterfly and part demon like how would she react to all of this. Ugh why did this have to become so complicated.

"Here's your new room Marco it was also your father's old room" Eclipsa told me 

"Thanks eclipsa I'm going to start unpacking now, is that alright?" I asked and she nodded her head in understanding she responded in a soft tone of voice,

"alright I'll leave you for now I'll come and get you when lunch is ready" she than closed the door to give me my privacy because right now I was in a male body. I then walked into my father's old room it was beautiful and it gave of a warm fatherly feeling, like he's still here watching over me as I was unpacking all my stuff, I decided to put all my clothes in my closet carefully to hide my dress in the back. 

I put a picture of me and my adoptive parents who will soon forget I exist on to the night stand along with the box that has my necklace, my moms wand which I haven't fully touched because I didn't want to change it yet and a photo of them and a baby me in it. 

In the picture the wand which was a fan that was held sweetly in my mothers left hand was blocking her fair face as she held me in the nook of her right arm, my father had a protective hand around her dark purple cladded hip. I was playing with her long soft baby pink hair that reached the floor with her flower hair ties.

I set it next to the picture of my adoptive parents, both sets have changed my life in important meaningful ways, I then left the rest of the pictures and posters for later, I wasn't in the mood to do it, I just wanted to settle down,

I laid down in the soft fluffy cotton bedsheets and was engulfed with warmth and tears sprang to my eyes, my father slept in this bed, I know I was a baby when he died but it didn't hurt any less that he was brutally killed in the name of Mewni.

But Soon it was 12 and it was time for lunch, I wasn't in the mood but I had to force myself to get up and eat because I didn't have breakfast. But a knock on my door interrupted my train of thinking.

"Hello Marco it's time for lunch let's go" Eclipsa had said when she came to get me, she was outside the door so it muffled her voice just a little.

"Alright" I had responded and I opened the mahogany door to reveal Eclipsa with her hair pinned up in a messy bun with a spaghetti strapped black gown that was slim and brought out her soft curved body.

I followed her out of my room, hand in hand with the older woman, Eclipsa smiled and pet my locks of chocolate locks with a closed eyed smile. 

We then passed Star's room and Eclipsa let go of my hand to raise a fist to knock of Star's door and she waited for a response which she didn't get,

"Star, Honey lunch is ready" eclipsa said and star came running out of her room. Her hair a mess with a mischievous glint in her eyes while Glossaryck crawled out the door, he said one sentence,

"I need a vacation." Me and Eclipsa giggled at the small multi fingered blue man.

We soon were walking down the halls towards the dining room once we got there I saw everyone 

Moon the bitch- I mean Star's mother, and her husband River. Tom was also here along with Janna who helps watch meteora, completely ignoring the infant girl and just sits on her phone.

Star and I sat down next to Tom. Star sitting on his right while I sat on his left and a winged small gargoyle came around with multiple others and handed out trays

Once they lifted the trays I feel my stomach dropping due to lack of food and my mouth watered at the sight of the lemon garlic basil shrimp with zucchini noodles.

I dug in my fork in first and Moon scoffed at me rolling her blue orbs at my lack of manners and Eclipsa dug in and stuffed her mouth with noodles making me smile and Moon huffed cause she couldn't say anything to the new rightful queen especially since Star gave away her throne to Eclipsa to set things right.

I ate as well and Tom dug into his shrimp first making my face feel hot, like it was on fire from how as he was starting a conversation with a smile.

~*~

It was now time for training since I have to keep my story up, pretending to be Marco for hopefully a few weeks. I wanted to stop lying, I hated lying to almost everybody except Eclipsa, I couldn't keep a secret from her.

I want to finally tell star about my secret, so I can break these constricting chains, the chains of being Marco Diaz.

Anyway, as I changed into shorts and a T shirt, learning more fighting styles was always fun. Especially when I fight evil, like Toffee, when I was in that glass case, I felt so useless like I was stuck and I probably would've gotten out faster if I had learned magic earlier in my life.

And along with physical combat some of the training was also learning how to be a magical princess with Glossaryck and Eclipsa since they were the only two who knew and could help me, Once I got to the training room after a few minutes I found one of the head guard.

His hair was a soft milky white and his skin was a light milk chocolate color, his shining white armor made him look elegant and like a angel.

"ah you must be Marco, you ready for your training" he asked me with a smile on his lips, I looked into his murky blue orbs and nodded while saying,

"I was born ready" I stated with a confidence I never had before and he chuckled and led me into the room.

we then started training just some warm up fighting to get our blood going.

He stuck first trying to aim for my face but I quickly dodged him and ducked and rolled across the floor than suddenly sweeping his leg causing him to collide with the floor.

"Damn you're good." He laughed with a gleeful pride and patted my shoulder to show he was a good sport about it.

We then started with sword training which was pretty easy since I already knew how to sword fight a little bit. 

~*~

After about an hour of that we decided to take a break for half and hour so I went to go find Star, for being Colorful and loud she sure can be hard to find.

I looked everywhere but I still couldn't find her. I was lost so I didn't really know where I was going anyway.

I looked at the grandfather clock and seeing that my half hour was almost up I decided to start walking back to the training room

Just as I was half way there when I bumped into star and Tom. Star and Tom both looked relieved with their fingers interlocked with each other.

"Hey star I was just looking for you" I told Star, ignoring the drop that my stomach just went through.

"that's funny we were just at the training room looking for you" star then told but not without pecking Tom on his cheek, the deep pit feeling growing like a weed in a abandoned yard.

"Ah well that's to bad my half hour break Is almost up so I got to back to training" I told her, rubbing my arm with my other hand while looking away.

"oh really can we watch" star then asked with a dreamy look in her eyes, like she wanted to see violence but I assume it's to see the white haired guard.

"Sure if you want to" I shrugged my shoulders and so we walked together towards the training room together once we got there I went back to training. 

Which for me was fun I loved every minute of because of the adrenaline, the testosterone that pushed forward my moves.

finally we were done though and I could finally hang out with Star and Tom.

"Hey do guys want to hang out after I take a shower" I asked them feeling the sweat covering my body in a thick layer. I felt absolutely disgusting but it was definitely worth it.

"Yeah sure" Tom said with a cute small grin on his face, his ruby eyes that glistened like water in the sun and..... god he was so pretty.

"We would love to" star said too, oh I forgot that she was there, I was so busy staring at her boyfriend like a thirsty man stares at water.

So with a sigh we all walked to my room together.

"If you want you can wait inside" I told them with a nervous waver in my voice, fearful that Star will snoop through my things, but they broke me out of my thoughts when the couple said,

"Alright" their voices were in unison before we all walked in to my room. Star sat on my bed and looked at my box and asked,

"Hey Marco what's that" I knew I should've hidden it as well, plus with Star's curiosity tends to get the best of her and gets in business that doesn't belong to her.

"Oh that's nothing exciting just a box of things that some special people gave me" I tried to not have a nervous tone in my voice trying to sounding confident because Star would figure I had a secret to hide.

"Ooh what kind of things" all confidence I faked drained in that exact moment and I knew I had to make it sound boring so she didn't really want to see what's inside.

"Um nothing really" Tom rose a eyebrow at my shaky tone and Star was fascinated with the color scheme of my room to notice how nervous I was.

"Oh ok" Star shrugged of my unwavering answer before I grabbed a fluffy orange towel and a new shirt which was a soft brown color and red ripped leggings, I decided on leaving my red sweatshirt on my bed with star and Tom. 

I then went and took a shower thinking about weather or not I should tell star about my secret like how she would take it and would she be upset that I kept this from her I really don't like lying to her like this, and I will continue to worry about her reaction but it scares me thinking about her reaction. 

I mean me and Star are best friends, I mean if she left me I wouldn't have anyone left for Eclipsa.

I feel the grime from my deceitfulness lingering on my body, I wish I could come clean but I can't, I knew I was insecure, just like my mother, she was infamous for being locked away known for her timidness.

I take my wash cloth and put my mango scented body wash on the light blue piece of material.

I scrubbed as hard as I could, I wanted to wash everything, my sins, my lies, my treacherous ways for wanting to murder Star's mother.

I couldn't help it all, I couldn't help that I'm actually related to Star, I couldn't help being 3/4ths demon. I know that tears are now slipping down my face, they're crimson and feel good to let go of.

I couldn't stop them from raining down my face, it felt so good, I was crumbling and I didn't want to stop. But I sat in the waters down pour on the floor of the shower. The water cascading down from the top of my head which was the water's target,

I started to think what if she hates me for not telling her? What if she gets her mother to hate me too, I really don't need her right now, but the one thought that actually made me ill was 'what if Tom hates me too' I felt my heart shatter at my last thought, no I couldn't lose him. God not him.

~*~

I had just finished getting dressed and walked out. I found them just sitting there talking on my bed, Tom talking animated and lively about cake tasting.

"Hey guys so what do you want to do?" I asked them not wanting to ask about their conversation cause they probably wouldn't answer me anyway, while I grabbed my sweatshirt putting it on to hide my body, hide my shame and dark secrets that clung to my body like a second skin.

"Why don't we play truth or dare" Star said with determination in her eyes of playing the game or maybe there was a hidden meaning behind the glance.

"Yeah let's play that" Tom replied while looking at me with a bright hypnotic tone that made me just want to curl up on his lap and just stay there forever while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"if you guys really want to then fine" I told them with a shrug hoping that my face isn't bright red.

So we all sat down in a circle and started this dreaded game hopefully they don't find out my secret this way, especially since they had to find out by playing a childish game and not a serious one on one.

"ok so who wants to go first?" I asked my hand started to get shaky and Tom rose a eyebrow silently asking if I was okay, I discreetly nodded and he gave up, still taking glances at me to make sure I wouldn't fall over.

"Me! me! I wanna to go first" star said way to excitedly bouncing up and down happily, Tom and I nodded towards her to let her go first.

"alright Marco truth or dare" star asked me. Oh please dark lord, please don't let her ask me about my box, I feel my stomach dropping like I was going to throw up. I took deep short breaths.

"Truth" I told her, crossing my mocha fingers praying to whatever entity was out there that she forgot about the box, I can't let my secret be known.

"Ok um who do have a crush on now" I looked in her eyes and I saw..Hope? No that's not the right word for the look she gave me.

Wait I knew what it was, Longing. She probably wanted me to say her name but I wasn't interested.

"Um right now, no one" I practically lied through my teeth, I felt disgusting, seeing the light in her eyes just dimmer a bit, it made me sick to my deepest depths.

"Really you don't like anyone right now" Tom said raising a sharp salmon eyebrow not fully believing that I liked no one.

~*~

Once we finished that embarrassing game and luckily no one found out my secret we saw that it was dinner time. 

As Star skipped out of the room, I was about to follow until a hand gripped mine and spun me around.

Tom looked me in the eyes and smiled and gave me a little makeup mirror.

"It's so we can talk anytime you want." I flushed because of Tom's gift for me. Soon we both left the room wanting to eat.

~*~

After dinner I said goodnight to everyone but there's now another secret that i added to the list of tall tales I've told the ex princess of Mewni.

My crush is Tom, I really like him, I may even be in love with him and I'm positive nobody could blame me, from his soft salmon locks to his pale lilac skin that felt so warm and silky to the touch.

But Sadly I can't confess because he's dating star and the person he knows is not the real me. He knows Marco my persona of a silly human boy that follows Star like a lost puppy not Marianna, a part demon part Mewman who just so happens to know magic.

Plus the cherry on top of this disaster cake is I don't want to ruin there relationship by confessing to him, I don't want to be the homewrecker and I'm sure after the blood moon, they'll be married.

once the spell breaks, it will all be over, the lies, the insecurities and the freedom will taste sweeter than any candy ever.

But right now why dose my life have to be so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3

«────« ⋅ʚ. ᴍᴀʀɪᴀɴɴᴀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

I just woke up stretching my body getting a couple of cracks out of my back when star burst into my room like a crazed madman. 

"Hey Marco time to get up" she said before Dabbing, then leaving my room just as quickly as she came in. 

Ugh can't believe she still does that when she wakes me up, it had gotten to the point where I would just lock my door.

But after her dramatic entry, I then got up, thinking about Star's behavior as of lately,

I mean that was going to run Mewni? 

I couldn't imagine the chaos she'd cause, I mean yes she's matured due to our many adventures together but if she still had this habit I wonder what other childish habits she still has.

With a sigh I got dressed in my normal outfit, white shirt, black pants and my red hoodie, the bland outfit I've worn practically all my high school years. 

Once I was dressed and finished doing my business in the bathroom such as brushing my teeth and other things, I walked out and found eclipsa standing in the hall, like a weirdo. 

It wasn't like she was just outside my door about to knock, no she was at the far end of the hall with Glosseryick by her side, unmoving like she expected me.

"Hello eclipsa, do you need anything?" I asked her Curious of her answer for my question while I walked up to her.

Good morning hun, why yes Marco I came to tell you that after breakfast I'm going to help you with your magic training" she told me with a sweet smile and my gut bubbled in excitement, I can finally learn to use my mom's wand.

"Alright" I said calmly trying to not let her know how excited I was before walking down to the dining room were Star was with Tom, their eyes were staring into each others like nobody else existed and that twisting feeling overruled my excitement and it felt like I was going to hurl. 

"Hey guys" I said with a snipped tone while sitting down at the table trying to hide my feelings from the prince of the underworld and the ex-princess of Mewni. 

"Hey Marco how are you" star asked With a mouthful of her last bite of scrambled eggs and bacon. Tom nodded his head showing he wanted to know as well how I was doing.

"I'm pretty alright, what about you?" I replied first then shot back with a question of my own.

"I'm great! hey do want to come with me, Tom and Janna to go boot sledding" Star asked bouncing in her seat due to her excitement about the day ahead of her with Janna, and my dream boy. 

"Sorry I cant I'm busy today" I told them pretending to be upset but in actuality I feel like I can fly due to my excitement.

"With what?" Tom then asked softly looking sympathetic which made my heart feel like it was being squeezed by a vice. His look was so sweet and caring about me possibly being sad and I couldn't take it much longer.

"oh just some training stuff and eclipsa wanted to teach me something" I told them with not that much excitement but my insides were absolute the opposite.

"But hey why don't you and me go ride our dragon cycles tomorrow to make up for it" I said to Tom. I wanted to spend time with him, without Star because lately she's been wanting to hang out with me without Tom.

"Yea sure" Tom replied with a sincere smile that made my heart swoon at the half demon prince before getting up with Star and walking away, they weren't holding hands this time.

I looked down at my plate which was the same as Star's with a hum of satisfaction of how today went so far, I dug in.

~*~

I then finished eating with a final scrape of my fork and stood up from my chair and strolled into the throne room where eclipsa was waiting for me. 

Even though I'm scared to tell them the truth I hate lying to them about why I'm really here and what I'm really doing maybe I will be able to tell Tom tomorrow. That is if I can keep my fluttering stomach still and the flush off my face.

Maybe I will be able to but I'm not sure, I can't tell how he would react. I soon find eclipsa waiting in the throne room 

"are you ready dear?" she asked with a snarky grin on her face that made her look mischievous.

"Yes I am" I told her excited about training and then I lead Eclipsa back to my room due to the fact I didn't bring the wand, after I shut the door to my room, I then walked over to my nightstand and opened the box I stared at my parents picture for awhile. 

Eclipsa letting me due to the fact that she felt sympathy for me and didn't want to take the time away from me.

Then I grabbed my moms wand it then changed from her fan to my wand which was kinda like Star's but longer and elegant but was black and had bat like demon wings and instead of a crown on-top it had a spike type thing with a red diamond in the middle with two red moons on the side.

"Well now that you have your wand it's time to teach you some spells" eclipsa told me 

"first we will start with some simple spells" she said we then began with some simple spells that eclipsa knew. 

I rose the staff like wand and looked towards Eclipsa who looked proud with a smile on her face and she told me to start with a spell I knew

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After awhile we moved on to some spells that were a tad more difficult. But soon after an hour I grew tired, the magic went from feeling nice to the feeling of being completely drained, it was exhausting and my fingers were going numb from how the dark magic were turning the tips of my fingers completely Black.

"c-c can we take a break" I asked her stuttering a little because I was out of breath the magic was really taking a toll on my body and really stretching me to my body's maximum level.

"Yes we surly can" she said looking a bit worried by how I wobbled when I walk, the guilt riddled her face and I understood, she was excited to teach me her art in magic since nobody was really interested or good as Eclipsa in black magic.

She wanted someone else who was good at it as well, especially since she was the only one who knew or practiced black magic. Frankly I don't blame her.

"We will continue this tomorrow doing this for to long will end up draining your magic, we certainly don't want that to happen" she told me before leaving the room to head to the garden. I don't blame her, the dark blooming roses With bright fluttering blue monarch butterflies on each petal making it a beautiful contrast, I would love to sit out there sometime.

Once she left I put my wand away in the box I then decided to take a nap before lunch.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I woke up to someone yelling my name, no correct that, not a someone, a fucking banshee has decided to grace me with it's loud overbearing vocal cords.

"Marco Marco come on and get up" it was Star who decided to burst my eardrums this fine afternoon after she tore them to shreds this morning.

"Alright I'm up" I said rubbing my eyes to get all the sleep out. I checked the time and noticed it was lunch time, a little past one.

"thanks for waking me up" I said to Star, with true appreciation because if she hadn't woke me up, I probably would've slept through lunch and my training.

"no problem no let's go eat some lunch" star said in reply with a bright happy-go-lucky smile that would make any frowning person happy. We then walked down to the dining room where lunch was being served 

"hey where's Tom" I asked noticing   
that he wasn't here, his cute face not gracing my presence.

"oh he's parents needed to talk to him so he had to go home" Star tried to explain while eating garlic bread at the same time, chunks of it flying out her mouth and onto the fine black table cloth. And Moon calls me the savage.

"Alright" I said hoping that my melancholy didn't show through my voice before the main course which was a talking calzone the bubbling cheese food was speaking it's voice thick like cold butter.

"You're going to die Star butterfly, on the first day of November-" Star interrupted the calzone by cutting into it and gnawing on it's insides.

I looked at mine, afraid that I will die but, mine was silent and Star noticed this,

"That's weird...it's not talking." She tilted her head and my heart dropped so far I think it's currently on the floor, this stupid fucking calzone knew what I was. Immortal.

I quickly sliced into it and forcefully stuffing in into my mouth. Star shrugged her shoulders, thinking that I got a un-magical one.

But I started to think about what Star's Calzone was on about, my birthday was November 1st, was Star going to die on my birthday? Or was the calzone just spewing garbage.

Once we were finished eclipsa came up to me, her demeanor was nervous and doubtful.

"Marco to mind watching Meteora for me? Globby and I wanted to have a date night, since we haven't had one in a while." she asked me. I felt the same sympathy that she held for me with my parents and I nodded my head with a gentle smile on my face that caused her to smile with relief.

"I would love to" I then replied verbally.

"But I thought she hated Marco" star asked while finishing the rest of my uneaten calzone, that had mocked me with it's silence.

"Well it seems she changed her mind about him, she absolutely adores him now" eclipsa then explained to Star, her tone was soft with giddiness at the thought of her going on a date.

Me and star then followed her to the princess's room once we walked in though the pale pink door, meteora jumped down from the ceiling and on to me with a cute rawr that sounded like a squeak. 

I lifted her off my back and wiggled her into my arms, gazing upon her chubby pink face that had two green clovers decorating her cheeks. Her little ombre arms jiggled while she clapped with joy.

"Hello Meteora." I booped her nose with my slender index finger only for her pinkish purple hands to grip on my finger and bring it to her lips to gnaw on my finger.

"Awww, that's so cute! I'm glad she likes you now" star said smiling at me and Meteora, her eyes looked glazed over like she was imagining something and frankly, I didn't want to know. Let her keep her daydreams.

Soon star started helping eclipsa get ready for her date with globgor, helping with makeup and accessories.

Meanwhile I played with meteora. Bouncing the little girl up and down my thigh while she giggles with glee at the fun of being bounced. 

I got tired just as quickly and I placed her on the floor and held a dolly up to her, the doll looked like Star but with violet hair and the dolls hair was parted in the middle. Meteora's pink orbs widened with joy and bounced the doll up and down.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After an hour star was finished and left to go see her mom. Good, I definitely didn't want to see or be near a murderer.

"bye Marco. bye bye Meteora" star said saying the last part to Meteora in a baby voice.

"Now Marco you know where all of meteora's things are right?" eclipsa asked me fixing her bun and her black lipstick. She looked lovely so I had no idea why she looked so insecure in her dark emerald green strapless cocktail dress but I shared her feelings at one point or another.

"Of course I do." I told her in a sweet tone and Eclipsa kept her worried gaze upon me still without saying a single word.

"everything is going to be just fine" I then said to relieve eclipsa of her worries. I know how stressed she must be with her new position and Star constantly over her shoulder.

Then there was a knock on the door a few minutes after Eclipsa ran around trying to make sure that me and her precious baby were safe.

But once eclipsa opened the pale brown door that was framed with light pink Meteora wiggled out of my arms and crawled to globgor, him picking her up with a proud grin on his face then adjusted the baby so she sat on his hip.

"Hello Marco" He smiled at me with his four eyes giving me a look of gratitude and I smiled back and waved.

He then walked over to me and handed her to me, her eyes never leaving mine after Globgor left her in my arms.

"Take good care of my daughter while we are gone alright" he said a tad nervous but I knew Globgor held a confidence in me that almost no one had but Eclipsa. He knew that his daughter loved her time with me.

"She will be safe in my hands sir" I replied, the will was empathized in my tone because I will never let anyone lay a hand on the reborn princess's head. I'd rather die than let Eclipsa down.

They soon left after saying goodbye while kissing her face and giving me nervous smiles.

After that door closed I then looked down towards to meteora who was in my arms, she was giggling and wiggling, so full of life and happiness unlike her previous self, so bitter and miserable that she was forced to hide who she was until she cracked and Eclipsa was left with no choice but to take her down.

"So little one what do you want to do" I asked her I swung my body around the room taking her with me. Her eyes wide as her world spun.

"Pway" was the only thing she said while I spun her around the room, I found it so amazing that she could talk. Me and Eclipsa are having a theory that her first words were 'dip down' but we'll never know.

Play was one of her few words that I could understand, so I stopped then walked over to where her toy chest was. 

I then set her down and we then started playing with what ever toy she chose. It was a stuffed octopus that she hugged and pretended that she was it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Soon after an hour an half of playing she looked at me putting her octopus down and pulled on my hoodie sleeve.

"Hunwry" she said and as a backup, her tiny stomach growled and I knew that she needed to eat.

"Alright little one, let's get you some food" I said before walking over to where eclipsa keep meteora's snacks. 

There were two options either banana chocolate mini muffins or oatmeal bites.

I decided on the muffins grabbed the mini muffins out of the bag Eclipsa left for me and gave them to her and while she was eating some of them I got her a bottle. 

Knowing that she would want something to drink before going to bed. She always got thirsty before she got sleepy.

She quickly demolished the muffins and was reaching out for the bottle which I granted to her.

Soon after she sucked down the bottle her eyes fluttered shut as she rested in my arms.

Once she fell a sleep I quietly strolled over to her crib and gently placed her inside and covered her up with her thick galaxy blanket that she adores that I got her.

"Night little one" I said kissing her cheek before sitting down one the couch next to it in exhaustion. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore her but I honestly don't want to pretend that I'm billy the cow and I'm fighting with pink the octopus. It's bad enough I'm pretending to be the persona of Marco.

But another reading being because chasing after her and running to catch when she fell from the ceiling in very tiring. I felt like I lost weight from it, at least 3 pounds.

A few minutes after sitting down watching over the tiny princess Eclipsa and her husband walked into the room. Both happy that their daughter was sleeping.

"she was a delight" I told them quietly while holding my index finger over my lips a sign so they wouldn't wake her up, getting her to be tired was difficult of a task but if she woke up it'd be hell.

"thank you marco" eclipsa said with a smile that radiated how thankful she was.

"no problem Eclipsa anytime" I told before saying goodnight and walking to my room. Collapsing into my bed dreaming away.


	4. Chapter 4

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4

«────« ⋅ʚ. ᴍᴀʀɪᴀɴɴᴀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

I woke up the next morning, too early for my own liking, I couldn't help it, my gut wrenching dreams that would never come true, well I could only hope that only some of them wouldn't.

my dream was me on my wedding day, my dress was a gorgeous shade of black, my four arms that held the dark purple decaying roses were tan fading into black. 

As my father walked, I glanced into the mirror like window and saw a beautiful woman smiling back at me. 

My wings were a pure white just like my eyes that were shedding charcoal tears, I was happy, for the first time in forever.

My father was right beside me walking me down the aisle, my mother fluttering her fan to stop the heat of the tears that flew down her face.

My breath stopped when I saw that Tom was waiting for me at the end of the never ending pews, his mother crying bubbling hot lava tears behind him and his father straightening his purple tie.

But all of a sudden the scenery changed turning from my wedding to my parents cooing over me and Tom's children I sat on the ground in a garden of Venus fly traps while holding a tiny baby boy, 

My son, he had four arms all going from tan upper arms to lilac purple fingertips. His eyes were a blurry pink and his horns were beige but were upwards like mine. Tiny baby pink thin bat like wings fluttered as the baby flashed me a gummy smile. 

My mother sat next to me, stroking the hair of a small girl with brown and salmon hair with pure white eyes just like mine, her wings a pale translucent violet that were like dragonfly wings. She had fangs like Tom which were dull with my razor sharp claws.

I woke up sad, i know that those parts with my parents would never happen because they're no longer here, well at least my father wasn't and the parts with the precious heir to the underworld are maybe just a dream that may never come true. The two children I dreamed about will never exist.

I then realized that today Tom and I are going to ride our dragon cycles today, maybe that's what triggered the dreams I had.

I'm glad, I haven't seen my precious Nachos in a while, she was good to me and I returned her kindness. I miss her and Hekapoo.

I then took a shower, As I scrubbed I couldn't stop thinking about my dreams, they seemed so real, like that was my life, sitting in a gorgeous garden with my baby boy on my hip.

I want it to be real.

I got out realizing that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, quickly drying off my body before changing into my dragon cycle riding outfit which was just my normal outfit but with a stereotypical bad boy twist. 

I had on my red hoodie on with a black leather jacket over it, I also had my leather gloves on.

I only really wear them when i'm riding Nachos, I hate how they constrict my hands, it felt like plastic wrap clinging to the skin of my hands, but it's best to be safe than sorry.

Once I was dressed and ready I rushed down the old stairs to eat breakfast, though this time I was by myself.

Star must still be with her mom and dad, good, I don't need her intruding on me spending time with her boyfriend. 

After forcefully shoveling food down my throat, I strolled outside after looking at my watch and whistled for Nachos my beloved dragon cycle.

I soon then saw her flying towards me her dark green wings fluttering while her wheels spun ferociously, I knew she was more excited at the aspect of riding.

"Hey girl, how have you been?" i asked while petting her affectionally, her tag making a jingling sound as she leaned in to my touch but her purring was much louder clearly loving the attention I was granting her.

"are you ready for a ride?" I then said with a baby voice like she was my baby, which she is. Rubbing her horns while her violet eyes were trained on me.

She rumbled in reply meaning yes. I hopped onto her dark brown seat that I had placed on her back.

I then rode Nachos to Tom and I's meeting spot before we go riding through the thick forest of Mewni, that was almost like a death sentence.

We just sat in silence me and my dragon-cycle waiting for Tom, my hand absently stroking her gentle scales, while she rumbled in response.

soon i saw Tom's dragon which he had cutely named Charlie, coming towards me and Nachos, he then stopped next to us and got off of his dragon-cycle patting his cycles cerulean head, Charlie huffing angrily. I giggled at Tom pouting at his cycle like a child. 

"Hey Tom" I said to him, my voice was borderline disgusting from how sugary my tone was. Christ I was in love with him and I was too stupid to realize it until Star snatched him up.

"H-hey Marco.. so it's just you and me to day huh" he asked a flush on his cheeks. I wish I could snap a picture of his adorable face and just frame it on a wall for me to look at for all eternity.

"Yeah, It'll just be us" I told him with a pat on his open shoulder that was revealed due to his sleeveless sweatshirt. His skin burned my flesh, the warmth caused my heart to pound, I'm shocked that he couldn't hear it.

"alright.. you ready to ride" I cleared my throat, then asked him.

"hell yea" his said in reply with a high pitched tone that he would slip into when he got really excited or happy. we both then hoped on our dragon-cycles before riding off into the thicket. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~

After about a hour of riding or me staring at how the wind played with Tom's hair that was styled with hairspray feeling envy of how the wind could rake it's fingers through his hair and I couldn't. It was truly unfair.

We took a small break near a vary small river so Nachos and Charlie, Tom's new cycle could rest and get a drink of water while they were resting me and tom just sat and talked. 

"so marco how have you been?" He asked in a caring tone that held sincerity and his eyes were so bright and glowing with happiness. God I wanted to swoon, well openly at least.

"I've been doing fine." well, besides fantasizing that you are the father of my children last night in my darkest desires and that I'd murder quite literally anyone to keep you safe and happy. Well, I feel that statement was a bit too much, but I couldn't help it, I love him.

"So I was wondering what kind of training were you doing with Eclipsa?" he asked with some suspicion in his voice, he wanted to know but he can't, he's still with Star, I know how loyal he is to her.

"Well... nothing really she just wanted to show me a few things." I lied through my teeth, my gut twisted with the lie, I don't want to but I have to. before continuing on with,

"She thinks that what she's training me for will help me be a better knight" I gritted my teeth in anger of lying to his sweet innocent man, maybe I should just tell him my secret. I just want to tell him everything, spill my guts.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After that we then decided to keep riding after awhile we stoped on top of a cliff, the view was absolutely breathtaking and the trees looked so small and we could see the entirety of Mewni.

"Hey Marco... Can i talk to you about something important?" he asked once we sat down on a small boulder, his voice sad, it was almost like listening to a kicked puppy whine.

"Sure Tom. We can talk about anything, you know this." I hope my voice didn't give away my feelings about my paranoia about him not wanting to be around me anymore because...oh god I hope Star had nothing to do with this. I could only sit and listen.

"Well... I think me and Star might be breaking up soon" he said with a lot of nervousness in his voice that was laced with sadness like he couldn't believe that he was saying that like it was unprecedented.

My heart started to pick up, the feeling of relief spread itself through out my bones, thank the stars that I'm not the recipient of such grief.

"O-oh, why you seem like such a great couple?" I forced the shocked tone of voice out of my throat despite the fact I'm the exact opposite. I had a chance, I want to treat him the way Star never had.

"Y-yea i know but it just seems like were slowly falling apart" he said with tears in those glittering ruby orbs. I knew in that exact moment, I wanted to slap Star right in her lip for making this sweet boy cry. He deserved better.

"Oh." I honestly didn't know how to respond to his statement formally.

I don't know what to do.

I mean they are both my best friends, despite Star's childish behavior But, I don't want either one to get hurt. Star maybe a childish brat but she tries.

I knew that I was stupid for doing this but I grabbed his lilac hand and rubbing circles within delicate warm skin.

"Hey Marco, Can I tell you about a weird dream I had last night? I mean it was so detailed, since you're my best friend.." my hand was still in his, he was still holding my hand accepting my touch and I nodded my head.

"I had a dream about my wedding and my future kids." Wait? Did Tom have the same dream as me? Does he have the same desires as me?

"Like my wife, who was walking down the isle was.. breath-stealing, I mean her brown hair, those piercing white eyes,her four arms... after that with my future kids I was crying, like the same woman was holding a baby on her hip while she smiled at me." He sighed out and tears sprang to my eyes, he had the same exact dream as me. We shared a dream and we both loved it. I hope he wanted it to become a reality as much as I did.

Then I saw it was starting to get dark, as much as I hate it I have to let him know.

"Hey tom we should probably start getting back" I looked into Tom's eyes all three crimson masterpieces that glowed in the dark lightning.

"Oh yeah, we should" he replied wile looking up at the sky losing the track of time that slipped to quickly for my liking. But that's alright, I have plenty of time, so I'll keep waiting for him.

Star on the other hand, doesn't.

We both then hoped on our dragon-cycles and riding back towards the castle once we got there I said

"Do you want to stay or are you going home?" I asked him, I hoped that he would at least stay for dinner

"Well, I can stay for dinner. But after that I have to go home, my parents need me to help with the up coming ball, I honestly can't wait." The demonic prince said with a grin and I couldn't blame him, I'm excited for the blood moon as well, my 18th birthday was so close, it was almost reachable. 

But yet I couldn't believe how quickly this day was approaching, it scared me yet excited me all the same.

We then walked in and went towards the dining room as we were walking meteora jumped down from the ceiling and landed on me.

"Well hello there." I felt Tom's body heating up due to the magenta flush on his face, he probably saw the similarities to his dream through my interaction. 

"Wow, it seems like she loves you now." Tom said laughing at me and Meteora. Her giggle that responded to Tom was infectious.

And oh good god did his laugh send shivers down my spine. The warm vibrating sound was absolutely amazing and was just music to my ears and I would do anything to keep hearing his laugh even if that means gutting myself like a fish.

We then soon ended up in the dining room. Meteora still reaching up to me and Tom had his hand on my hip to make sure that I didn't get lost from wandering around absently.

Eclipsa's voice sounded joyful when she greeted us,

"Oh good you found her, I was just about go look for her and you of course." she then walked over and grabbed meteora from me and put her into her green high chair. 

Me and Tom finally sit to eat, Eclipsa smiled at me secretly while pointing at the prince behind her hand so Tom wouldn't see. I flushed, gods did Eclipsa know, she probably does because I maybe told her once upon a time.

"Prince Lucitor, we had no idea if your parents would approve of eating non traditional meals so we decided to try a taste of underworld cuisine tonight I hope you're alright with that." Eclipsa looked to the prince and he was shocked. Why was he surprised that other people are interested in his culture?

"Why the shocked look my dear?" Eclipsa seemed to have read my mind exactly and I looked to see the precious prince with a look of sorrow that stained his face and he took a deep breath and said,

"Well it's just... no Mewman was ever interested in the underworld. Especially Star's family, it's just I guess where I came from didn't matter to them." Eclipsa's face turned sympathetic towards Tom because it must be difficult for him because he was being forced out of his comfort zone of the underworld and being just forced to act more like a Mewman than a underworlder. 

"Well my dear, I'm not Moon and I'm happy to try new things, I've never had cuisine from the underworld before but I'm excited." Eclipsa grinned and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom quickly wipe a tear from his left eye.

It must be hard on him to basically change who he was to impress a girl who didn't even appreciate or love him. It frankly sickened me.

But soon a server came and dished us out metal trays, which we had to wait for them to explain what was on the plate before anything else.

"Roasted Bidine with Pomegranate and garlic sauce along with roasted Qecilie salad." Bidine? Qecilie? That sounded unique and I leaned over to Tom and whispered,

"What's Qecilie and Bidine?" Tom giggled quietly and he leaned towards me close enough where our noses could touch and whispered back,

"Well I could give you Mewman comparisons or human..Well I mean humans are more technologically advanced than Mewni but it think both have the same type of animals." Tom looked to see if I would disagree with him but instead I didn't because he wasn't wrong, I mean sure Mewni had magic but in actuality earth was way more advanced than their magic could deal with.

"Anyway, Bidines are more similar to what humans would call cows and Qecilies are a species of fish that swim in the lavas of the underworld, I think they taste closer to salmon than anything else." Oh now I was excited just like Eclipsa was but not for trying different foods, but for learning a bit more on how the underworld is as a whole. From animals to culture I wanted to know about my true home.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

We ate, the pomegranate sauce on the meat was absolutely divine, it was sweet and sour with a soft mix of salt, the Bidine you could've cut with a spoon from how tender the meat was.

Dinner was absolutely delicious and the conversations that we had was mostly about just jokes and Eclipsa's reign as queen with of course some not safe for work jokes. I kind if wish Star was here maybe then she could've got Tom to spill on the ball he'll be having.

But dinner was over, cut way too short for my liking and Tom had to go, I wish he never had to go.

"hey i gotta go.. see you Marco and thanks for the talk earlier... I really needed it" he said before hugging me with such care and delicacy like I would disappear if he let go and I boldly wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tracing his neckline the baby hairs that weren't tamed by the hairspray were so soft between my fingertips, it made me curious about what his hair looked like when it was down.

"You're welcome Tom, see you tomorrow" my voice soft a he sighed and let go with a reluctant look on his lilac face.

after he left I felt a twinge of longing to see him again, I hope the blood moon comes even faster now.

I said goodnight to meteora, eclipsa and globgor before heading up to my room. They all returned my good night with soft smiles and gentle hugs.

I then changed into my new pjs, I was excited about them because it was a soft silk white chemise nightgown. I absolutely adored it, it felt cool against my warm skin and it was great for when I molt, which only happened once a year ever since my birth.

I went to the old bed that my father had once been, where also I had a weird dream, well it wasn't exactly a dream that I have every full moon which is about almost every month ever since I was 8 years old.

On every full moon I'm granted a gift a bizarre one really where I can go into another realm through my dreams and see my mother. My physical body isn't there, my adoptive mother said that once she went into my room on a full moon at an hour after midnight when me and my real mother were together, Angie had stated that I felt like death had gripped me and she was sure I wasn't alive, I had no pulse, not breathing and I was as cold as ice.

She was alive, my real mother, I had no doubts, she was just in another realm, being kept there by her father, my grandpa until he felt she was safe.

I loved these times, I could talk to her and her to me giving me a mothers advice along with helping me cope with my demonic abilities and keeping them under wraps.

I know that she also has the power of necromancy which means she can talk and speak to the dead and she always tells me how daddy is proud of me and how he is always looking out for me despite being gone. She always tells me stories about her and dad especially when I'm in a bad mood or just sad.

I love these moments with her but I hate them as well due to the fact of once I wake up, I wouldn't be able to see her until the next full moon.

But I'm excited tonight, because tonight was just a good night.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream time

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5

«────« ⋅ʚ. ᴍᴀʀɪᴀɴɴᴀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

I reopened my eyes and I knew where I was. The large door that was made out of marble with a engraved 'C' on the middle of the snow and licorice shaded door made me smile knowing that it was finally a full moon again.

I pushed the large opening and let it creek as it slid across the floor, as soon as I stepped into the room my eyes scanning for my mother in the comfortable looking coffee shop like room, it gave off a very vibe very similar to victorian elegance but it was a tad more expensive looking.

The floor looked very similar to a chess Assemble and the tables held themselves up on black spirals, which were almost covered by the mint mixed with black cloths.

Soon ofter strolling through a lace like archway, I found her, my birth mother.

she was on the opposite side of where I was standing, basically right in front of me her fangs out due to her massive grin and her pale arms were held out to me. 

Tears cluttering my lash line, despite the fact I've seen her a month ago. But if I were in her shoes I'd miss my daughter constantly especially if I was forcefully separated from her.

I practically ran into her warm embrace and let it smother me, like a pillow.

she was so soft, her warm body and pudgier waist made her so easily comfortable like home and wisps of her cotton candy colored tresses tickled my face, their texture very similar to silk. 

From her head to her toes I absolutely adored her, she was kind and she almost reminded me of Tom, how they both may look terrifying and different but they both have kind hearts made of the shiniest gold.

It's a shame that I can only see and hug her during our rare times spent together. 

I smiled softly as she did nothing to contain the massive amounts of Her rose quartz hair that was touching the floor barely being contained by flower hair ties that struggled hugely with the amount of hair she almost attempted to maintain.

"My Darling princess." Her soft voice whimpered into the top of my head of hair. I felt sympathy for my poor mother, I looked almost like my father, I had his skin tone, eye color and hair color. I knew mother must be saddened to have a reminder of what she had loved the most and the biggest loss she had to bare.

I looked down and saw how my body was much more filled out. I was definitely more... curved out than Star. I glanced up and saw my reflection in the mirror that hung in the corner of the room, my hair was as wispy as my mothers with hints of wavy curls, most likely inherited from my father that reached my upper back. The dress I was wearing was a pastel pink with spaghetti like straps hugging my shoulders and fluffed out around my waist, almost like a tutu but much more relaxed.

"Now my precious princess let's sit." My mother took my arm and led to to the table that was already set up with a very pale almost white peach table cloth, much different then the rest of the tables that were bathed in dark green colored cloths 

But this pale peach table was already set with a tea set already prepared for us. It was bizarre how the tea and treats were already laid out for us but I figured it that mother prepared this beforehand. After all I only visited at night, so she most likely had the entire day to prepare 

I sat in a seat across from my mother who had laid out an excessive amount of snack food on the table plus a large see through teapot that was pale pink with painted on rose designs. I always loved how much effort she put into this day, into our meetings together.

My mother took a sharp butter knife that had spiral accents on its rose gold handle and sliced through a strawberry colored cake that had multiple candles on top.

"What's this mom?" My white nails on both hands tapped anxiously against the table while my eyes glanced at my mothers nimble hands cutting another piece possibly for me.

"This my darling daughter is for your birthday. I won't be able to celebrate it with you when the time comes but I want to celebrate it now with you my precious." She leaned on the table bringing a hand towards my face Her talons curled around my longer tresses of chocolate fading into vanilla hair.

"Thank you mom, I didn't think that my birthday is only 2 weeks away and I hope that it's exactly like how you experienced it especially with meeting dad." For some reason at that sentence my mother gave a smirk and she sipped her coffee with one of her eyebrows raised.

Once she put down the cup she put her elbows on the table with a smug look on her face. Almost like that one time I almost told her that I liked Tom without telling her and how I used to rant about him not fully understanding my feelings and how they made me feel weird. I knew that I definitely have a crush on him now but back then I was just lost.

"Speaking of which... I hear that you have a little crush." Her grin gets wider and uses her index finger to cover luscious lips. I think that my mom knows and she just wanted to play ignorant but without telling her, where did she hear this- Oh no.

"Did grandpa tell you?" I apparently found out that my grandfather, her father loves to spy on me to soothe my mothers worry especially since he loved my father as well and was just as heartbroken as my mother once he found out what Moon had done and shredded the peace treaty between their realm and Mewni. My mother let out a loud full bellied laugh and grinned once she had calmed down enough to talk my face being flushed due to the embarrassment.

"No, your father did, you forget my dear, even though he isn't with you on your plane of existence doesn't mean that he isn't watching over you and I . And believe me that man tells mommy everything despite the fact that I can't see him." I got a tiny bit happier especially since my father still loves me even though moon had basically ruined their chance of gaining the shadow realm as an ally but I digress, as my temperature increased specifically in my face when I realized dad must've saw me and Tom on our dragon cycles and how we held hands. 

I put my head in my hands letting my embarrassment wash over me like a tsunami letting my mother's giggling being the predominate sound in the room as they increased in volume.

"Now now hon, nothing to hide, most women have crushes and sometimes they might like you in return." She stopped and I lifted my head looking at her and raising a eyebrow at my mother's particular sentence.

"Has he asked you to the blood moon ball yet?" My mother's expression dropped when she saw that my mood had went down a notch due to my sudden melancholy. I never even had a conversation with him about it, not even a word or peep.

"No and honestly I don't think he ever will." I heard the sound of a chair screeching as it slid across the floor as my mother stood up and rounded the table to kneel in front of me and take my hands in hers.

"What do you mean cupcake?" I sniffled my mom loves to call me cupcake when I'm sad like this, I never understood why but she does and it strangely soothes me entirely.

Maybe it has something to do with my father but she'll probably never tell me, she's always been mysterious hence her name but still it's illusive and frustrating . Always harboring so much yet revealing so little.

"He's with Star and he's so deeply in love with her that it- UGH! It's sickening! I know that we would be perfect together! And I just-" slim vampiric hands found their way to my shoulders and forced my mocha eyes to glance into glowing violet.

"I know precious, you two would be amazing together but he needs time to realize what he wants, and for you not to force feelings he doesn't want down his throat- trust me I've learned that the hard way." She glanced over biting a sharp pinkie nail almost in embarrassment and shame for the memory she's recalling. But soon returned to her previous position once she had made her point.

"I know mom, it's just so hard to contain my feelings and the squirming of the butterflies when I see him." I felt a soft peck to my forehead and my mother smiled gently.

"My darling from what your father and grandfather had told me, I believe that this boy likes you a lot cupcake, after all we are all blind to the treasures that lay before us." She stood from her kneeling position and practically swept back over to her seat. 

My mother then proceeded to swirled a packet of sugar into her cup with a dainty spoon and smirked at how the temperature of my face increased especially from my other relatives seeing Tom almost kiss me when he called me his best friend or how we sung too little too late at Eclipsa's coronation and oh my lord there's so much to go off on.

"Mom I-"

"Now Marianna, I know that you're a grown woman... or will be a grown woman who can make her own decisions and I trust that this boy will find his way to you, just give him time my darling, after all me, you and him have all the time we need. I hate to sound cruel but this Star girl won't be around forever."

As the pink haired woman spoke across from me my mind instantly flashed to the calzone that had mocked me that day remembering that very specific date, November 2nd, my birthday. How? Why is she going to die on that date? Maybe it's just a defect calzone-

"Marianna, you're overthinking, care to share my sweet?" Knowing violet eyes store into mine and I sighed there's no point in not bringing it up, maybe I could buy her time, as much as she annoys me and how immature she is doesn't mean that I want her to die.

"I was out with Star the other day and we had Calzones; the ones that tell you what day you're going to die." She rose an eyebrow at my statement with a nod of understanding and I took a breathy sigh that shifted her face from confused to concern.

"Star's calzone told her that she was going to die on November 2nd, my birthday." Violet eyes glanced away but with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. was it guilt? Knowing what was going to happen with out bringing it up to me. Was she always going to keep it hidden from me? Was she just going to let her just die and let me live with the guilt?

"Look mom I know you don't like Star like at all but please if you can change this in anyway shape or form, please. I rather Star die with loved ones in her elder years.. I don't want her to die young, please mom, she's not even 18, she hasn't gotten to experience life like you have and I-"

"My princess please you're working yourself up" she stretched out over the table to wipe both of her thumbs under my eyes and that was when I sniffled and she sighed and continued wiping my tears that I hadn't realized were there.

"My dear, death is something that you cannot avoid whether or not it's yourself or someone you love but I can ask your grandfather if theres anyway to avoid it, I can try but no guarantee for that type of scenario" I heavily sighed and agreed with a nod of my head. 

"How... How is she supposed to die?" My mother bit her pinky nail, something she does when she knows something and refuses to tell me or when she feels a heavy guilt.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Her eyes glanced to her floral cup that held her tea and she sighed and spoke again.

"You." My eyes widened at that, I was going to kill Star on my birthday why? How? Who made this fate?"

"Why!-"

"Marianna, please sit down. My darling precious, that is all I can reveal, my mouth is under lock and key about the strings of fate, but I can try to prevent it. But remember I make no guarantees and this girl can still die." My breath caught in my throat at her harsh tone at the end of her sentence and I had no choice to stop asking, she wasn't going to reveal more and I would just have to wait until the date of my birthday, November 2nd, the night of the blood moon ball. 

"I appreciate your effort mom." She smiled at me gently trying especially after talking about such a dark topic while passing her slice of cake towards me, I took the edge of the plate and slid it towards myself completing its passage from one end of the table to the other. I knew there was no point to fight with her or deny myself something that will help me calm down. I just want to forget for now. Forget that one of my closest friends was bound to end up six feet under.

My mother seemed to sense the mood and started,

"I remember this one time, you were teething-" I softly grinned as she droned on about funny stories about how she and my father scrambled to take care of me, I was apparently a handful or two for them and each time she giggles about a vomit story that I've had and how I made my dad almost pull out his hair, I try to remember his face but with no results,

It's almost like a blurry video slowly fading from my memory, but I know that he would always be in my heart sitting there. But this is what I needed in that moment, just... when the time comes I'll try to prevent it.

"Oh it seems to be that time my darling." I knew what time she was talking about my orbs glanced at the clock and saw it was about six in the morning and I knew Eclipsa wanted to talk to me.

"Alright mom, I love you and I'll see you next time." We both stood from our seats and hugged tightly gripping onto each other. Once separated I glanced up to look at her soft features one more time to watch her fade into black as I woke up.

♡'･ᴗ･'♡

My vision was met with the sight of my father's old bedroom with my small features laced throughout the room, shortly afterwards I heard a soft gentle knock that kept its pace in rapid succession. I knew it was Eclipsa.

I forced myself out of the warm bedsheets and to the door with a slow drag of my heavy body that was lagging due to sleep. I turned the knob and was met with the sight of Eclipsa in a T-shirt with a corset around her waist and latex leather pants with knee high riding boots.

"There you are! Soooo how was your rest?" I've told Eclipsa about my dreams with my mother and she told me that most beings that are part of the shadow realm can talk to each other like that, her explanation baffled me but she seemed excited so I never interrupted or ask and she especially seemed giggly about the fact that I was born there in the shadow realm and how she always wanted to visit but due to Moon's treachery the shadow realm wants nothing to do with Mewni.

"Oh it was good we talked about the blood moon ball." That was the technical truth without mentioning the fact that Star might die. But Eclipsa nodded her head and started talking,

"I remember globby going once when he was younger, he says it's almost like a prom, with blood covered couples and the flesh punch and the last couple to be bonded under the moonlight."

My eyes widened, Globgor knew my parents? Especially from the blood moon ball. I seriously need to make a mental note to bring it up to him later. But for right now I can talk to Eclipsa.

"But anywho! I figured that since your father was from the underworld and your mother is from the shadow realm I figured that we could combine both cuisines for lunch and dinner tonight, especially since I think you should have more of a taste for your culture, connecting to your roots in a way." She smiled with a shimmering brightness in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile, her energy was infectious and she always loved diving into new ideas and concepts so I applaud her especially coming from a very close minded era in Mewni's history.

As he strolled through the halls I felt as if the day was going to be brighter than the haunting thoughts of knowing what is to come.


End file.
